Guardian Angel
by Maerd7733SCAIP
Summary: One ghost watching over her brother. One know-it-all who wants to shine. One girl in love with a celebrity. One girl who's not sure where she belongs. Watch as they grow up and deal with life.


**A/N: Hiya peeps! I was thinking (a dangerous pastime) and I started half-creating a Harry Potter fanfiction in my devious little mi-oh, you did not just do that. My laptop, ladies and gents, will recognize the word 'Hogwarts", but it will not recognize the word 'fanfiction.' I had to add it to the dictionary. How sad is that?**

**Anyway, back on topic. Oh, why am I explaining? Here, just read the darn thing!**

Prologue

She watches as her mother falls in front of them. She looks to the side; her brother looks back. Green eyes meet green eyes. Boy and girl watch each other, both confused. What happened to their Mommy?

All that she knows right now is that this man, this pale, red-eyed man—she's never seen red eyes before—is bad.

He points his wand at her. She knows what a wand is, Daddy created pretty bubbles with his for them to play with. But Daddy never pointed his wand _at_ her.

Harry slips his chubby little hand into hers, giving it a slight squeeze. In their wordless language, he's letting her know—he'll protect her, no matter what happens. She squeezes back, telling him—I can fend for myself.

How very wrong she is.

The pale man shouts something, something green flashes out of the end of his wand, and hits her. She suddenly feels very light and breezy, and then nothing at all. The last thing she sees is Harry's face, so like her own, contorting into wails for his twin, before being plunged into darkness.

She opens her eyes and sits up, rubbing her fists into her eyes like a one-year old will, before looking around. She can't see anyone or anything! So, of course, she takes the path of a young child, not even out of babyhood—she cries.

She sits there and wails, tears streaming from her green eyes. She wants Mommy. She wants Daddy. Where's Harry? She wants Harry.

And then! Mommy comes rushing over, tears streaming from her own green eyes. Mommy's here!

Lily looks around the empty black room. So this was death. It wasn't half bad. If only she could find out if James, Kitty and Harry are okay…

She sees Kitty in the middle of the dark room, bawling her eyes out; her red hair, tipped with black, falls in front of the child's eyes. Lily's heart sinks; this means…oh, poor Kitty…she had only been alive for one year…

The child lifts her arms and makes a whimpering noise. Lily bends down and picks her up, bouncing her on her hip.

"Shh, Kitty, darling, it's alright," she whispers. "Shh, Kitty-cat, everything's gonna be okay. Nothing can hurt us now."

But Kitty struggles—she wants her brother! She and Harry were closer than two peas in a pod; of course she's going to want him.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty-cat," Lily whispers. "You won't be seeing Harry for a long, long time."

James appears in the room, as if he had Apparated in. He looks relieved, but saddened, to see his girls in the middle of the room.

"James!" Lily half-sobs.

James runs over to her, enveloping both her and Kitty in his strong arms. Kitty cries into Lily's shoulder, Lily cries into James' chest, and James tries to keep his tears at bay.

"Harry's alive," he whispers to his wife. "Harry is alive."

Lily looks up, her joy dimmed by confusion. "But…how?" she whispers hoarsely.

James simply shrugs.

Kitty looks innocently up at her father when he says Harry's name. He sighs and ruffles her hair. "You miss your brother, huh, Kitty-cat?" he whispers.

Kitty smiles at him, her tears long forgotten.

Lily grabs James' arms painfully tight. "James…" she whispers.

And James knows what she's thinking; he can see the gleam in her eyes.

"No." he says firmly. "No. Lily, please…she's only a baby, she won't understand anything…"

"But we could…I don't know…tie her spirit with Harry's. She could be like his guardian angel! Please, James…I want him to be safe."

James looks at his wife, then at his daughter, before slowly nodding.

**A/N: I swear, no matter what I write, it's always 700 words or less. Go figure.**

**Well…I honestly don't know what to say here, so…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
